Image forming apparatuses such as copiers generally include an image forming mechanism for forming an electrostatic latent image, developing the latent image with toner, transferring the developed image onto a sheet of recording media, and fixing the image thereon. Image forming apparatuses further includes a toner supply assembly including a toner container mount in which toner containers (i.e., toner bottles) are removably installed. Toner containers are often inserted into the toner container mount horizontally.
For example, JP-H04-1681-A and JP-2002-268344-A propose toner containers including a container body (i.e., bottle body) and a cap.
When the area of a toner flow channel and that of a toner outlet formed in the toner container are relatively large, a shutter is typically used to open and close the toner outlet. The shutter may be slidable in conjunction with installation or removal of the toner container from the toner container mount so that a user's single action of moving the toner container in its longitudinal direction can attain opening or closing the toner outlet as well as installation or removal of the toner container from the toner container mount. In such a configuration, however, the shutter should be configured not to move unintentionally when the toner container is not installed in the apparatus for preventing leakage of toner from the toner container. In addition, it is necessary to ensure that the shutter opens the toner outlet in conjunction with the installation of the toner container.